Why You Shouldn't Scare A Moose
by ShadowFox94
Summary: Gabe would never forget Sam's birthday. Another in my College AU series. Cameos from characters in several other TV shows as well as the boys from Good Omens. Oneshot


I know I said I wouldn't be posting soon, but this popped into my head, and I just had to write it. Another college AU oneshot. It's a belated birthday story, because of course Gabe would want the chance to party.

I just couldn't resist on the title. Nope, no remorse at all :D

The stuff in parentheses is some of Sam's thoughts.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in this story, unfortunately. The only thing I own is the shirt Gabe ends up wearing. Hmm, maybe I'll try drawing it for the cover...

* * *

"Ugh," Sam groaned, kicking the door shut behind him. "I cannot believe finals are almost here. There's no way I'll be able to review everything in two weeks." He dropped his overstuffed bag by the front table, making sure to push the escaping books over with his foot so as not to trip over them later. The teasing would never end if Gabe saw that. Speaking, or thinking, of the midget… "Gabe?" Sam called, feeling for the light switch while glancing around the dark living room. If a room that barely fit a couch, two beanbag chairs (Gabe's idea), a table, and a cheap entertainment system-slash-bookcase qualified as a living room. Well, it worked for them.

Hearing a shuffling sound from the far corner, the brunette's eyes locked on to an unfamiliar shape, hand dropping from the newly-found switch (how long had he lived here and he still couldn't find it in the dark?). Both hands unconsciously fisted. Unsure of whether it would be more worrisome if it was part of another prank or a burglar, Sam tried again, "Gabe, is that you?" After a moment of silence, he chuckled self-depreciatingly; like Gabe would answer either way.

Tensing and bringing his fists up, better to be prepared, he quickly flicked the light on…

…and promptly slugged the man who jumped in front of him, not hearing the chorus of "Surprise!"

"Deez, Sammy, you twy do thwow a duy a su'pwise pa'dy a'd ged ya dose bwoke off. Dere's gradidude fo' ya!" Gabe whined, trying to staunch his bloody nose. "I twy da be dice-"

"Dude, please stop talking. You sound like an idiot," Dean gibed, ignoring Gabe's totally mature response of sticking out his tongue. "Besides, Sammy's already apologized about 50 times."

The shorter man huffed, swiveling away from Sam's puppy-dog eyes. He wove through the crowd, barely dodging a tall, skinny man holding a sock (And really, how did this many people manage to hide in their small apartment), grumbling something about "udgwadful fwends" and candy. Going by the fact he said friend, albeit severely nasally, Sam had punched him rather hard, and that he was already thinking of candy, Sam figured he would soon be forgiven by his roommate.

Sighing, Sam scanned the room, noticing the neon streamers, "Happy Birthday" banner, balloons, and a surprisingly large cake. Though given the golden-eyed man's obsession with sweets, perhaps it wasn't so unexpected. At least no more so than the reality of Gabe throwing him a surprise birthday party (Even though it was a day late).

Resigning himself to a night of noise and frivolity instead of quiet much-needed studying, Sam went to mingle with his guests.

A short while later, Gabe reappeared at Sam's side sounding and looking remarkably better. At his brother's sudden laughter, Sam's eyes trailed down (way down, man, his friend was short) to Gabe's black shirt, which read: "I was attacked by a moose and all I got was this lousy t-shirt" in bright rainbow letters. There was even a chibi Gabe picture with his arm in a sling and using a crutch. Despite still feeling awful about what happened, Sam grinned. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"And how long have you been waiting to wear it?" Dean added.

"Sam-a-lam, my man Crowley has connections everywhere. He could "even put a stopper in death"… if given the right price." Gabe gave a brief but lecherous grin before answering the elder Winchester. "I've had this lovely number since, oh, about three hours after I met my giant of a roommate."

Dean just snorted and sauntered back to Cas and a blonde girl who was trying to get the man to join a drinking contest. With Dean's help, she managed to get Cas in front of a line of shots. (Seriously, where was all this alcohol coming from?) Another man with a mullet was mixing drinks (Oh, there) and reffing the contest.

Sam began to move forward to stop them when his sleeve was tugged. He turned back, narrowly avoiding a curly-haired blonde man reading what looked to be a Bible. "Excuse me, my dear." Shrugging, Sam looked questioningly at Gabe, the source of the tug.

"Let them have their fun. You might be surprised. Cassie has an unusually high tolerance for alcohol. Jo might've finally met her match." He wiped away an imaginary tear. "I'm so proud."

"And who exactly is Jo? Or really most of the people here at _my_ birthday party? The only one's I know are you, Dean, his not-boyfriend, a few of our neighbors, that squirrelly guy Chuck, and the black-haired British guy from Medieval History. Shut up, Gabe, the class is interesting!" Sam defended at Gabe's raised eyebrow and twitching lips.

"I didn't say anything," the trickster said, his trademark smirk now fully on his face. "Let's remedy your lack of social skills, shall we?" Avoiding a blonde man in a sweater and his tall companion who was just staring at everyone and spouting random bits of information about their lives (Gabe had the strangest friends and most of them were above average height), Gabe pulled the taller man with him toward two similar looking black-haired men and a blonde standing by the bookcase. "Meet the Brothers Crowley. The one of the left who wears sunglasses 24/7, trust me I have pictures, and the friggen' awesome boots is AJ Crowley. The blonde bookworm next to him is his better half Zira, who's fascinated with screwed up Bibles."

Sam nodded in greeting, recognizing the blonde with the Bible from earlier. Odd hobby, but after living with Gabe, he'd learned not to judge.

"AJ the one who helped me with the mistletoe in December. He's truly gifted with plants." Gabe shared a mischievous smile with his compatriot. "And finally we have Crowley, who wears suits as often as AJ wears shades and could sell you your own soul."

"Um, just Crowley? No first name?" Sam asked, confused and a little worried over that last bit.

Gabe answered before the man in question could even open his mouth. "Yup, 'cause no one knows his first name. Except for AJ, and he's been sworn to secrecy in some freaky, satanic twin oath." Ignoring the twins' synchronized eye rolls, he leaned toward Sam, as though imparting some great secret. "Personally, I've always thought it was something ordinary like Larry or Bob; he just wants to seem mysterious." His golden eyes lit up. "Or Damien. He could totally be Satan's son." Gabe sipped from the hot pink drink that was miraculously in his hand. He shifted to face the slightly more friendly brother, oozing false sincerity. "Sorry, AJ, you can't be devil spawn. Zira's corrupted you too much." They all laughed at the blonde's sputtering Well, Crowley had only smirked, but Sam had a sense that that was as close as he got. Maybe Gabe's weird friends weren't that bad.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Sam berated himself, hours later. "_Of course_ Gabe's friends would be slobs." He trudged through the trashed apartment, groaning at each new discovery. Forgotten articles of clothing lay strewn about from Gabe's cousin Balthazar's impromptu game of strip poker. Hopefully, those pictures would never make it online, for everyone's sakes. There were cups, plates and forks on every available surface (And was it really necessary to stack some in a giant cup pyramid?), the only sign of Sam's birthday cake. The angel food cake (of course) with strawberry glaze Gabe made was delicious, even if it did say "Happy Birthday, Sammykins!" and looked like a mini forest fire when all the candles were lit. (He wasn't that old, Gabe.) It was devoured within 20 minutes.

Sam was ready to pass out, but there was still so much left to do… He suddenly felt himself being dragged down the narrow hallway toward his room.

Gabe kicked the door open (They sure abused their furniture a lot), before shoving Sam on the bed. "Now, Samsquatch, I expect you to crawl under those plaid blankets of yours and hibernate for at least eight hours," he ordered, backing up to exit the room.

Sam laughed softly at his friend's comments, before blurting, "You know, I really wasn't expecting any of this. It's not a big deal. My birthday." He cringed and shook his shaggy head, forestalling Gabe's argument. "No, let me try to finish." He took a deep breath, averting his eyes even as he sat straighter. "It's just… you're so…" (Real eloquent, Sam.)

"Obnoxious? Annoying? Asinine? All have been used before."

Realizing he was doing this the wrong way, Sam quickly glanced up, saying, "Sometimes, yeah. But what I'm trying to say is thank you, Gabe. Both for the party and for making my life interesting." His cheeks reddened as he mumbled, "And for being my best friend." A playful grin tugging at his lips, he added, "If you repeat any of this, especially to Dean, I will deny it all and claim you had drunken hallucinations."

The other man smiled. "I understand… and ditto." He walked out, psyching himself up to clean the war zone that was their home, but pivoted at the threshold. "Good night, Sam, and happy belated birthday." With that, Gabe closed the door and left Sam to his rest.

Even though he hadn't known everyone when the party started, he's sure some just came for the food and drinks, by the end, Sam had a few new friends. Several of whom, like Andy Something-or-other, he could geek out with, which was a plus. On a whole, it was one of his best birthdays yet. He fell asleep wondering when Gabe's birthday was.

* * *

******A/N: **Really tempted to have this be the end, so here's an extended/alternate ending-

The next morning, or was it afternoon, Sam awoke with a pounding head and a growling stomach. Blindly reaching for his lamp, he finally managed to turn it on after fumbling for about six minutes. Not that the light helped much, he still felt awful. Though, maybe it wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought. For there sitting on his bedside table was a large mug of black coffee (Who cares about healthy, it was exactly what he wanted right then), two triple berry muffins and a package covered in moose-print wrapping paper (Of course). In other words, a present. In the chaos of last night, it hadn't even occurred to Sam that Gabe never gave him a present. He'd assumed the party was his gift. Yet it appeared he was wrong.

Grabbing the shoebox-sized package, Sam took a bit too much pleasure in tearing into the moose paper. Only to find... it actually was a shoebox... for five inch black heels...

Seeing a piece a paper taped to the top of the box, he unfolded it, fearing the worst.

_Happy Birthday, Sammy!_

_I saw these books and figured you'd like them. Seemed your style. Enjoy :)_

Inside the box sat four medium length books. While the covers looked questionable (The guys look like they're straight off the cover of some romance novel), the titles sounded interesting:_ Supernatural, Wendigo, Home _and_ Tall Tales_ by Carver Edlund.

The End (mwahaha)

**A/N 2:** So there it is. Unbeta'd and written in under two hours. Here's hoping it's decent. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know. I feel like the ending's a bit OOC and sappy, but hey, they're sleep deprived and have had a few drinks. I'm just gonna decide that everyone's over 21, by the way.

There's quite a few cameos in this, both from this show and others. I'll be highly impressed if anyone can guess them all.

I'll give you this one since the names are a bit changed. AJ and Zira are from _Good Omens_, a great book everyone should read. The rest are from TV shows.

Well, now that it's ridiculously late, I'm going to bed. Please review- anything is awesome :)


End file.
